mythos_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Elementals
Elementals are the children of humans and Illyrians which preside over the various natural phenomena found in the world of Mythos, such as springs, trees, volcanoes and clouds, to name the few. Like Nephilim, they equally come from both creatures, however Elementals are more powerful because they are the direct descendants from an Illyrian, rather than a human who possesses the blood of an Illyrian. Elementals are thus considered demigods and are allowed to enter and live in the Nephilim city, Alicante. Their parents being nature deities which fall under one of the four natural elements (fire, water, earth and wind), Elementals can employ one of those four natural elements. Overview Elementals live very complicated lives. They’re raised by a single parent if at all which can lead to suspicion given human customs and culture. Cities can make the accident of branding Elemental’s mothers as whores, or call them bastards if their human parent is a male. Often the case with Elementals is that they’re exiled from the Kingdom because of their elemental magic. Without their parents to guide them, they’re forced to discover their powers by themselves, often first triggered by an emotional experience. Without guidance, their powers can be activated during any emotional experience, making them dangerous to be around when they’re adolescence. Elementals are still demigods and the children of Illyriads, which is why the Nephilim enjoy recruiting them for their cause and giving them a seat in the Clave. The strength of an Elemental can never reach that of their parent's; still, they are very powerful creatures, especially when they're conquered by their emotions. Abilities Elementals can employ one of the four natural elements: fire, water, earth and wind. Their abilities are received from their Nymph parents, and which element they can control depends on their parent’s role in the world of Mythos. A river Nymph’s child would be able control water, and a forest Nymph’s child would be able to control earth. It’s impossible for an elemental to control more than one element. Their powers work as such: as half Illyrians, Elementals have large estus reserves. They’re able to employ an element by conjuring their estus and lacing it inside within an element. With their estus inside an element, they’re able to employ it to their will, though there are two parts as to how they can manage it: weight and distance. The heavier an element weights and the further it is away from the Elemental, the harder it is for an Elemental to be able to control it. Mastering their abilities work like muscles, the more they practice with their abilities, the more powerful they become. But, again, they are part human and therefore possess natural limitations. Weaknesses Though they're demigods, Elementals aren't immortal. They share the same illnesses and weaknesses as humans and their abilities have limits. Each element has a natural weakness: fire is weak against water; water is weak against wind; wind is weak against earth; and earth is weak against fire. That isn't to say that a water elemental will always beat out a fire elemental, it all matters on the skill an elemental has. Elementals also aren't resistant to their element, such as the case with fire elementals who are not heat proof, just fire proof.Category:Demigods Category:Creatures